


Night Over Day

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, late night walks, soft kanadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: Kanan's very glad she's dating Dia.





	Night Over Day

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is based off of the exid song. I was humming it and then immediately thought of writing kanadia. natural progression of events ya know

“You’re so pretty, Dia.” Kanan murmurs as she brushes her girlfriend’s hair through her hands. Dia sits patiently on the boardwalk bench, hands clasped in her lap as she feels clumsy hands running through her hair and putting it up in a ponytail. But she really doesn't mind the feeling, and if nothing else it’s very endearing.  

“Thank you. You are too.” Dia replies quietly, a smile playing on her lips. It’s moments like these that really bring out her girlfriend’s honesty, when night has fallen and they’re by the sea. She silently notes to herself that they should do this more often.

When she feels Kanan pulling away from her and declare “Done,” she briskly stands up and holds out a hand.

“Let’s keep walking, shall we?”

She almost seems like a goddess in that moment to Kanan, with the moon’s rays bathing her in its light and the sea behind her quietly lapping against the shore. Not for the first time that evening, Kanan thinks that she may have the prettiest girlfriend on Earth, period.  

“Yeah.” She replies sheepishly, and takes Dia’s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a lot of fun to write! I adore Kanadia a lot,,Hope you like it as much as I do


End file.
